


All bark, no bite

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Top Hwang Hyunjin, i sort of throw u right into it but there is implied explicit consent, light pet play, this is so feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: "Must be uncomfortable," Jisung started, "With these tight pants, having no relief at all. I should just leave you here, like this. It's pathetic."Hyunjin shouldn't be turned on from the cruel treatment, from Jisung squeezing his cock through the fabric tightly- but he was."No, no please." He cried out, hands blindly reaching back. "Don't leave me."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	All bark, no bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piscesmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmuse/gifts).



> This is the most feral thing I've ever written lmao I hope you enjoy!

Jisung pushed Hyunjin to the wall, one hand between his shoulder blades and the other wrapped securely around his wrists, keeping them pinned to his back. He looked pretty like this, cheek pressed against the wall, ass already pushing back for any kind of contact. 

“Look at you, all worked up and I’ve barely even touched you.” Jisung mocked.

Although he was one of the sweetest people Hyunjin knew and an amazing boyfriend, Jisung could be very mean in bed when he wanted to. To be honest, Hyunjin wanted it just as much, always begging the younger to be rougher and rougher with him.

He whimpered, the words making him much harder than he'd like to admit. "N-no." He stuttered out, an obvious lie.

Jisung scoffed, pressing up against Hyunjin to keep him in place so he could run his hand over the prominent bulge in the elder's jeans.

"Must be uncomfortable," Jisung started, "With these tight pants, having no relief at all. I should just leave you here, like this. It's pathetic."

Hyunjin shouldn't be turned on from the cruel treatment, from Jisung squeezing his cock through the fabric tightly- but he was.

"No, no please." He cried out, hands blindly reaching back. "Don't leave me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Jisung asked, nipping at Hyunjin's ear lightly.

"I can make you feel good, I promise."

Hyunjin's panting filled the room as Jisung paused, contemplating. He moved away from the older, dropping his wrists.

Hyunjin made a noise of protest, turning around. He was met with the sight of his dom on the bed, undressing. He looked at Jisung with hopeful eyes, silently asking permission to join him.

"Come here, baby." Jisung prompted, patting the mattress beside him. "Come make your master feel good."

Hyunjin wasted no time, eagerly joining the younger and climbing onto his lap before pushing him down and joining their lips together.

Jisung gripped his thighs, running his hands over the fabric of the jeans he wore. "We need to get these off you now." He said, breaking away. "You've been a good puppy so far, always listening to my commands."

Hyunjin whined high in his throat from the praise, scrambling to obey his master and remove his pants. Jisung was already mostly naked, only his briefs left. Hyunjin wanted to join him, to be as good as possible for his owner.

Soon, his jeans and underwear were both gone, tossed onto the floor somewhere. Jisung helped remove his shirt before Hyunjin pounced back on him, kissing him sloppily with no skill due to his eagerness. His hands wandered down to Jisung's briefs, pulling at the waistband with a whine.

"Can you be good and get the lube for me?" Jisung asked between kisses, helping Hyunjin remove the underwear.

Hyunjin nodded in earnest, rushing to retrieve the bottle from the drawer it was kept in.

"Cute." Jisung let out a small chuckle at how enthusiastic his pup was being.

Hyunjin flushed, handing over the bottle and looking down. Bad idea. If he was turned on before, there was no comparison to how much he was now. Nestled deep within Jisung was a pretty pink plug, jewel glittering in the light when he moved.

Jisung smirked, leaning back and pulling his legs to his chest, spreading them more. "Don't you want to fuck your master?" He teased.

Hyunjin's brain was short circuiting but he managed a reply, a small choked out "Yes."

He reached forward shakily, pulling the plug out and seeing how Jisung's rim stretched around the biggest part. Jisung let out a shaky moan as the toy fully exited him.

"Gonna fuck me?" He asked, noticing Hyunjin just watching his hole dumbly. "You can, baby. I want you to."

"Thank you master." Hyunjin said, finally meeting Jisung's teasing gaze. He opened the lube, spilling way too much over his cock in his excitement. Before lining up, he shot Jisung another questioning look, asking permission again.

When Jisung gave the all clear, Hyunjin pressed in as slow as he possibly could, given his excitement. He never wanted to hurt the younger. It helped that Jisung was fully stretched but he always tried to be mindful, just in case.

"You fill me up so well." Jisung moaned as Hyunjin bottomed out. "I bet my puppy can't wait to fill me with his cum, huh?"

Hyunjin keened, hips stuttering as he forced himself to stay still. "Please?"

Jisung laughed, "Oh, baby. You want to fuck me so bad, don't you?"

"Y-yes." Hyunjin whimpered, eyes watering from holding himself back. Jisung felt so warm and tight around him, it was taking everything he had to keep still until he got the order to move.

"Go ahead."

Not a second later, Hyunjin let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding, starting to fuck into Jisung sloppily. With the added squelch of too much lube and the moans they were both letting out, the room was soon loud enough to warrant a noise complaint.

Jisung's moans spurred Hyunjin on, letting him know he was feeling good. And while Hyunjin's thrusts were sporadic and messy, he could tell Jisung still enjoyed it.

“You’re just a dumb pup aren’t you?” Jisung cooed as Hyunjin’s thrusts faltered. “My useless pup who doesn’t know how to use his big cock." 

Hyunjin whimpered at that, coming to a full stop inside of Jisung. “Please.”

“Awe, see? You just need your master to take care of you huh?” Jisung pet his hair back and Hyunjin leaned into the touch, nuzzling his hand. 

“Yes master.” 

“Oh, good boy.” Jisung cooed again, "Let me show you how it's done." 

He had Hyunjin pull out, flipping their positions and straddling the older. He balanced on his knees while his hands found purchase on Hyunjin's chest. Sitting back on Hyunjin's cock, he started a quick and steady pace that had Hyunjin crying out and gripping his thighs as he bounced.

Hyunjin threw his head back into the pillows, moaning out Jisung's name like it was the only word he could remember. 

"You like this?" Jisung asked, taunting the older. "You like that your master has to take control because you're too stupid to do it right?"

Hyunjin flushed, shutting his eyes in embarrassment as he whined.

Jisung spoke with confidence, voice never wavering, as though he didn't have a cock up his ass.

"Poor puppy can't even speak anymore, huh? Is it that good?" He said, pausing when Hyunjin only moaned in response. "Answer me."

Hyunjin's eyes fluttered open, "I- ah, master, please." He looked up at Jisung with pleading eyes. He was so close, hips canting up every few seconds in the chase for release.

Jisung tightened around him and Hyunjin nearly came, toes and fingers scrunching up and flexing as he whined, begging the younger to  _ please  _ let him cum.

"You want to cum? Already?" Jisung taunted, mirth laced in his tone. "Before your master?"

Hyunjin shook his head hastily. "No, no not before master." He babbled, mindlessly. "Want master to cum first."

"Good," Jisung hummed, reaching for Hyunjin's hand. "You know how to please me, right?"

"Yes," Hyunjin gasped, "Yes, I can do it."

Jisung led Hyunjin's hand to his cock as he continued to grind and bounce on Hyunjin's length. The extra lube that still coated Hyunjin's hand from earlier helped with the slide as he pumped Jisung's cock in time with the pace.

Jisung threw his head back, lost in the pleasure. "Feels so good, pup."

Hyunjin whined at the praise, warmth spreading through his chest and face. He was doing good, making Jisung feel good. Even if Jisung himself came and left him unsatisfied, without an orgasm, he'd still be pleased knowing he made his boyfriend feel amazing. Jisung would never do that though, everything he said was all bark, no bite.

"Close?" Hyunjin asked, hopeful.

"Awe," Jisung cooed, breathlessly. "Does my puppy want my cum?"

"Please, want it so bad." He whined, hand twisting and rubbing the sensitive head.

Jisung leaned forward, moaning. "I want pup's cum too. Want to be filled up and bred by my dumb little slut." He pressed open mouth kisses to Hyunjin's lips, who responded back eagerly. "Ok, baby. You can cum for me now."

Hyunjin whined high in his throat as he fucked up into Jisung, the younger tensing on top of him as he came onto their stomachs. Feeling the warm substance on his chest sent Hyunjin over the edge finally, cumming deep in Jisung's ass. He twitched in Jisung's hold as they rode out their highs together, the younger kissing him through it.

"Fuck.." Jisung mumbled when they had slowed to a stop. "That was so good."

Hyunjin whimpered as Jisung lifted off of him, feeling the cum drip out onto his thighs as he moved to lay next to him. "Noo..." He cried, missing the closeness.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here." Jisung comforted, carding a hand through Hyunjin's sweaty hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jisung, cuddling closer. "Love you, you were amazing." He mumbled, kissing the younger's neck softly.

"You were amazing too, Hyunjin. I love you so much, ok?" He said, the emotion in his voice causing the older to tear up.

Looking up at him, Hyunjin held him closer, "Really?"

"Of course, baby. You know I love you more than anything." Jisung's eyes softened. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up. Then we can cuddle."

He kissed Hyunjin's forehead before pulling the other to sit up first, then to stand on wobbly legs.

Hyunjin let Jisung carefully guide him to the bathroom, a comforting hand on him at all times and he knew then, that Jisung really did love him more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!!   
> My links:   
> [Nsfw Twt](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
